proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At2g10070.1/PDB
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 3 Sequence type = 3 Got here 1 Got here 2 Got here 3 Sequence 1 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Sequence 2 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from PIR Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g10070-1-c1ub1a_.pir.txt Assigned types to 150 residues in Sequence 2-10070-150, 28 remain unknown Assigned types to 125 residues in Sequence c1ub1a_, 53 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Translated sequence file At2g10070-1-c1ub1a_.pir.txt into sequence alignment. Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HE2 in residue GLU 77 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HD2 in residue ASP 91 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HD2 in residue ASP 97 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HD2 in residue ASP 98 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HE2 in residue GLU 103 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HD2 in residue ASP 122 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HE2 in residue GLU 138 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HE2 in residue GLU 144 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HD2 in residue ASP 148 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HD2 in residue ASP 152 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HD2 in residue ASP 155 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HD2 in residue ASP 157 Error in function WYRM_assign_PDB_Atom_type() Unable to assign atom HE2 in residue GLU 170 >1UB1.pdb Made from 1969 ATOM records in 1UB1.pdb APAVPEASASPKQRRSIIRDRGPMYDDPTLPEGWTRKLKQRKSGRSAGKY DVYLINPQGKAFRSKVELIAYFEKVGDTSLDPNDFDFTVTGRGSPSRREQ RPPKKAKSPKSPGSGRGRGRPKGSG Best alignment: 1UB1.pdb 5 PEASASPKQRRSIIRDRGPMYDDPTLPEGWTRKL 38 P A P+ R +R + P E WT L 2-10070-150 108 PVADVLPELREDSLRALNDVLQVPG-REAWTTVL 140 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 76 index1 5 path 136 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 77 index1 6 path 137 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 78 index1 7 path 138 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 79 index1 8 path 139 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 80 index1 9 path 140 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 81 index1 10 path 141 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 82 index1 11 path 142 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 83 index1 12 path 143 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 84 index1 13 path 144 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 85 index1 14 path 145 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 86 index1 15 path 146 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 87 index1 16 path 147 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 88 index1 17 path 148 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 89 index1 18 path 149 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 90 index1 19 path 150 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 91 index1 20 path 151 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 92 index1 21 path 152 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 93 index1 22 path 153 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 94 index1 23 path 154 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue MET 95 index1 24 path 155 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 96 index1 25 path 156 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 97 index1 26 path 157 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 98 index1 27 path 158 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 99 index1 28 path 159 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 100 index1 29 path 160 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 102 index1 31 path 161 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 103 index1 32 path 162 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 104 index1 33 path 163 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TRP 105 index1 34 path 164 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 106 index1 35 path 165 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 107 index1 36 path 166 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 108 index1 37 path 167 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 109 index1 38 path 168 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted 33 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g10070-1-c1ub1a_.pir.txt.1UB1.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g10070-1-c1ub1a_.pir.txt PIR amino_acid 1UB1.pdb _ 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@